Keep a secret
by Drehn
Summary: ¿Jacob y Leah son amigos? Quil y Embry se preguntan unas cuantas cosas y se disponen a conocer sus respuestas, pero los pobres no saben que no deben meterse en asuntos ajenos. Jake/Leah.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y yo no me llamo así. Lo que quiere decir, alma de cántaro, que nada de esto es mío excepto la trama y que no debes denunciarme.

**Summary: **¿Jake y Leah son amigos? Quil y Embry se preguntan unas cuantas cosas y se disponen a conocer sus respuestas, pero los pobres no saben que no deben meterse en asuntos ajenos.

**Shipper:** Jacob/Leah, mayormente. Algo de Edward/Seth y Quil/Claire.

**Largo: **Un one-shot, para variar.

**Advertencias: **Algún spoiler de Breaking Dawn e insinuaciones de slash muy leves. Mal vocabulario y un pelín de lemon.

**Nota: **Estos dos son como la droga (pero nada de miel, ¿eh?). Lo siento si hago que las fans de esta pareja dejen de serlo, pero a mí me ha gustado más o menos cómo ha quedado.

* * *

**Keep a Secret**

_Por Drehn_

Se sentaron en la cocina de Emily con energía, pero sin sonreír. Era un lugar acogedor, y el olor a pastel de manzana, a canela y a madera con barniz era suficiente para que sus estómagos rugieran y se pusieran a hacer bromas tontas hasta acabar con lágrimas de risa, pero estaban preocupados.

En realidad, Quil y Embry estaban más llenos de curiosidad que de preocupación. Aunque no hacía falta preocuparse por un hombre lobo —y una mujer loba, vale.

—Chicos, ¿seguro que no estáis sacando esto de quicio? Es una situación perfectamente malinter…

—Cállate, Emily. —la interrumpió Quil, impaciente.

—En el fondo sabes que no podrás hacernos cambiar de idea, así que déjalo.

Emily frunció los labios, enfurruñada. Aquellos jóvenes eran tan irrespetuosos como grandes (y eso era decir mucho). Según los comentarios de Sam, tanto Embry como Quil llevaban tres o cuatro días pensando en lo extraño de la situación entre Jacob y Leah. A Emily le extrañaba que Quil tuviera tiempo de pensar en nimiedades como el acercamiento de ellos dos, estando tan ocupado con Claire y sus asuntos familiares. Pero claro, eran tan impredecibles como irrespetuosos o grandes, y Jacob era el mejor de Quil des de que eran unos niñatos sin dientes.

—Veamos, ¿qué es lo que os lleva a la conclusión de que Jacob y Leah son amigos? —preguntó en un suspiro mientras moldeaba la masa de las galletas que tenía a medio hacer.

Ellos no tuvieron que pensárselo demasiado. Embry se apoyó en la mesa y declaró:

—Bueno, yo creo que es por Bella.

Quil frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Bella con ellos? Ella ya había hecho su elección; se iba con el chupasangre de pelo cobrizo. Edward, Edwin, o algo así.

—¿Bella? —bufó con incredulidad.

—Seguro. —Afirmó Embry, gesticulando con sus manos grandes y morenas—. Piénsalo bien, tío: los dos han sido rechazados por otros. Puede que eso les haya ayudado a unirse.

Emily bajó la mirada para ocultar el deje de tristeza que apareció en sus ojos al recordar que ella era la causante del dolor de su prima. Siempre le había dolido tratar ese tema; los recuerdos seguían allí, quemándole la mente en sueños. Leah mirándola con odio, Leah arrastrando las palabras; Leah mostrando su rencor…

Y ella soportándolo estoicamente, dejando que su querida Leah se convirtiera en una especie de arpía a los ojos de la comunidad.

Embry comprendió entonces que había metido la pata al sacar a colación ese tema tan espinoso —palabras tabú; si Sam se enteraba, les metería una bronca tan o más tediosa como la de la última vez—. Carraspeó y evitó irse por las ramas.

—En fin, el caso es que ninguno de los dos se ha imprimado ni tienen intención de hacerlo. Creo que a Jake le vienen ganas de vomitar cuando piensa que él podría quedarse tan atontado como Paul, que babea detrás de Rachel cada vez que la ve o piensa en ella.

—Haz el favor de cerrar el pico ya, inútil. No entiendes lo bonito de la palabra imprimación. —le reprendió Quil, pensando más en si mismo que en la situación de Paul y la hermana de Jacob.

—¡Huy!

Embry rodó los ojos ante el comentario y Quil se masajeó las sienes. Emily decidió ignorarlos y se concentró en sus galletas. ¿Debería poner más leche de la habitual?

—Tendríamos que decírselo a Jake, pero con tacto, ya sabes. Intentando actuar con _sutildad_…

—Sutileza.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—¡Bah, Embry! Acéptalo, tienes el coeficiente intelectual de un orangután.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Que no.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces el de un mosquito. ¿Está bien ahora?

—¡Quil, me cag…!

Emily carraspeó. La habían interrumpido y se había equivocado con la harina para las galletas, y encima se peleaban. Y Embry había estado a punto de soltar un taco en su casa, para variar.

—Solucionad vuestras disputas fuera. —masculló entre dientes, claramente irritada.

Ellos se levantaron y salieron de la casa —agachando la cabeza para no darse de bruces contra la parte superior de la puerta nueva— a regañadientes. Maldiciendo, fueron hacia la playa a grandes zancadas. Llegaron a las rocas en las que solían sentarse —esas de color grisáceo con terracota, tan peculiares—.

—Mejor no tratar el asunto con Jake. Descubramos lo que se llevan entre manos en secreto, sin decírselo a nadie. —bisbiseó Embry.

Quil estuvo de acuerdo. Abrió la boca una vez, pero la cerró. Un segundo después, volvió a entreabrir sus labios, mas las palabras exactas para expresar lo que estaba pensando no acudieron a él.

—¿Qué pasa, las imágenes de Claire en bragas no te permiten concentrarte en nada más? —se mofó Embry, al ver que Quil balbuceaba como un pez fuera del agua. Esa grosería lo irritó, pero prefirió no volver a discutir con Embry.

—No. —dijo entre dientes, controlando los temblores de sus manos—. Estaba pensando…

—Ah, ¿pero tú piensas?

—…en que quizá Seth sepa algo. —prosiguió como si no hubiera oído la interrupción de su amigo.

Embry se paró a pensarlo un momento. En efecto, Seth era el hermano de Leah y el único de la manada al que ella respetaba mínimamente hasta antes de lo de Jacob, pero era muy joven y no querían corromperlo con sus asuntos. Además, ¿quién les aseguraba que no se chivaría, aunque fuera por accidente? Y tampoco era como si Leah le tuviera tanto confianza como para ir cotorreando sobre sus muevas amistades o enemistades con él.

—Es probable que sepa algo —admitió—, pero se pasa el día con Cullen.

—Ya, bueno. Podríamos pillarlo por la noche.

Embry alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Por la noche? ¿Has olvidado que las sanguijuelas no duermen y que Seth pasa el rato con ellos hasta las tantas de la madrugada?

—Da igual, hablaremos con él de una forma u otra y le sacaremos todo lo que sepa.

Embry se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Quizá supiera algo, así que ¿por qué no intentarlo? No perderían nada con ello.

•••

Seth no sirvió de nada. Fueron a la casa de los Clearwater días después para encontrar un ambiente extraño. El olor de la casa era almizcleño, como debía ser, y las paredes irradiaban calor humano a través de la pintura blanca. Pero al entrar se toparon con que Seth estaba a punto de salir —e iba con prisas— y tuvieron que insistir en que los escuchara cinco minutos.

—No sé por qué estáis tan paranoicos. —dijo, comprobando la hora una y otra vez, con temor a llegar tarde a su cita con Cullen.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo dinos si Leah te ha dicho algo, algún comentario**…**

—¿Jake ha salido de su habitación frecuentemente? ¿Has oído ruidos raros? —preguntó Embry, interrumpiendo a Quil.

Seth abrió los ojos con espanto al imaginar a su hermana y Jacob haciendo según qué cosas en su propia casa cuando él estaba durmiendo o en casa de los vampiros. Sus labios se entreabrieron y entendió de golpe y porrazo qué era lo que ese par quería saber.

—No metáis los hocicos peludos en asuntos ajenos, par de mendrugos. Y a mí no me inmiscuyáis en esto, que ya tengo bastante con las broncas de Leah por ser amigo de Edward.

Se fue a grandes zancadas después de eso, y Quil y Embry quedaron insatisfechos. Pero Embry no se rendiría. Quil, en cambio, expresó en voz alta que por él podían hacer lo que quisieran si le dejaban estar con Claire sin perturbar la inocencia de la niña.

—Venga, aparta tu culo de la casa de Claire y haz el favor de pensar en algo. Esto me huele a chamusquina.

Quil prefirió no decir que a él le olía a sexo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó. Embry temió que una bombeta le incendiara las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a su amigo—. ¿Y si simplemente nos concentramos en sus mentes cuando estemos transformados?

—Ugh, bueno. Tendremos que distraerles. ¿Y si juntamos a Bella y Leah? Así veremos en qué piensa Jake.

—No. —Bramó Quil—. Deja de pensar en sandeces como esas. ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Si hiciéramos eso acabaríamos despellejados. Sólo tenemos que distraerlos un poco…

—Pues una carrera. A Leah le emocionan esas cosas.

Quil se lo pensó un momento.

—Vale.

•••

El bosque estaba oscuro, la maleza era espesa y los árboles apenas estaban separados. Las gruesas raíces de algunos robles surcaban el suelo y hacía algo de viento. Correr en esas condiciones resultaba estimulante; el gemido del viento crujía en sus mentes y el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas por sus patas era relajante. Estaban en sintonía con la naturaleza de los alrededores.

El lobo de pelaje color chocolate esquivaba los árboles, el éxtasis en sus patas y la adrenalina en su sangre. Giró, alcanzó una velocidad superior, dio un rodeo a la secuoya que tenía delante y volvió a girar. Vio un pelaje grisáceo a más o menos un kilómetro. Fijó sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes en él mientras olisqueaba el aire para asegurarse de que no había ningún humano cerca.

«¡Eh, deteneos!»

La loba a la que estaba mirando disminuyó el ritmo hasta detenerlo con desgana.

«¿Ahora qué pasa? Quiero correr.»

«Lo sé, Leah. » Pensó Quil como toda respuesta. Giró su cabeza hacia otros tres lobos: Embry, Jacob y Paul. «¿Queréis echar una carrera?»

El lobo que reconoció como Embry asintió automáticamente, como tenían pensado. Jacob ni dudó al unirse al reto, pero Paul parecía tener pereza.

«Venga, chucho sarnoso. Mueve el culo y participa, a ver si así mi hermana no tiene que quejarse de tus michelines.» pensó Jake para provocarlo. Paul gruñó, pero notaron su respuesta afirmativa.

«Veinte kilómetros, hasta el árbol de siempre. ». Ése había sido Embry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a correr. Sobre todo Leah y Jacob, que parecían sincronizarse. Casi se podía ver la invisible alegría en la mente de toda la manada, lo estimulante de la carrera.

Una pata tras otra, cada vez más rápido. Respiraban acompasadamente y dejaban que el bosque se perdiera tras ellos.

Embry y Quil se miraron, comprendiendo. Jacob y Leah estaban dejándose llevar e iban más rápido que Paul, así que era probable que captaran algo. Una mínima posibilidad de satisfacer su curiosidad era más que satisfactoria. Suficiente para que ellos tuvieran ilusiones.

Escrutaron todos los pensamientos rápidamente.

«Vas a perder, Jake. No puedes compararte conmigo, y lo sabes.»

«Mueve las patas en vez de la boca. No decías eso anoche, ¿eh?»

Ahí había algo. En ese _anoche_, en la imagen que acompañaba a la frase de Jacob. Se concentraron y lo vieron. Como una fotografía en movimiento o una escena de una película no apta para menores. El recuerdo que Jake no había podido esconder.

Un revoltijo de sábanas blancas, desordenadas y que se mueven. Dos cuerpos rojizos y sudorosos con la respiración alterada y ojos febriles, que brillan con energía. Con pasión. El brazo de Leah acaricia el abdomen de Jacob y éste la besa en el cuello. Más bien le muerde, pero ella no se queja. Sus lenguas, húmedas, exploran el cuerpo del otro, y acaban con un pelo que se parece más a un almiar que a la cabellera de una persona.

Cuando Jacob volvió a concentrarse en la carrera —Leah le ganaría, por supuesto; le faltaban dos kilómetros de nada—, ellos salieron de su mente. Estuvieron a punto de salir se fase sin enterarse por culpa de la sorpresa.

Seth tenía razón. Lo mejor era no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, porque ¿quién iba a decirle a ellos que Jacob, su mejor de toda la vida, se iba a la cama con la arpía de Leah?

Deberían haber dejado que el secreto siguiera siendo un secreto.

**Fin.**


End file.
